


四角关系

by duguyuyang



Category: SNH48
Genre: 4P, ABO, F/F, Multi, NP, OOC, R18g, 多角关系, 朋友 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2020-10-25 05:10:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 17,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20718635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duguyuyang/pseuds/duguyuyang
Summary: 和好朋友们一起做爱做的事慎看更新了 番外1





	1. 呆驼篇

**Author's Note:**

> 本文ooc，ABO ，三观特别扯淡 重口，慎看。  


夜晚真温柔，风吹过还能带来一座高档别墅阳台上娇柔旖旎的呻吟。

一个赤裸的女性Omega慵懒的躺在柔软的沙发上开口道“嘶~戴萌你慢点……轻点……唔~每次都这么着急，真像一只饿狼。”颤抖了一会就轻轻捧起跪在自己腿间埋头舔舐中戴萌的脸，看了又看，真是几天不见这脸部线条就觉得越发的硬朗帅气了，真是让人爱不释手呢。

戴萌嘴唇粘满了许佳琪的爱液看着眼前捧着自己脸的女人眼中充满了痴迷和情欲：“许佳琪你是打算捧着我的脸直到吴哲晗回来吗？我不介意3p”

“那你和莫寒试过喽？”

“那你是想要试试喽。”

许佳琪噗嗤笑了用手指捏了捏戴萌两腿之间的坚挺下体：“真是个大色狼呢”随即和戴萌互换了位置，许佳琪用温热的口腔包裹住了戴萌的坚挺上下套弄着，湿滑的黏膜内壁和下面有异曲同工之妙，但又多条一个灵巧的舌头，如果是下面再长出一条，那不得了所有 Alpha都要被Omega榨死。

戴萌把双手伸进了许佳琪蓬松优雅的发间，自己也挺起了腰，想让许佳琪的嘴能进的更深些。随着来回摩擦的速度越来越快，戴萌脸色逐渐变潮红了起来，带着轻微的喘息。

“你口技比莫寒强多了，我每次都求着她口，她才来那么几下。”小狼崽带着些许委屈抱怨的语气跟好朋友诉说着自己对女友的不满。许佳琪想说些什么，奈何戴萌死死的卡着她的头退不出来。

没一会在许佳琪的技术下，戴萌就高潮了，下体流出的液体全数送到了许佳琪的嘴里。许佳琪也照数全咽了下去。

戴萌看到这一幕又性奋了起来她喜欢这种感觉。戴萌的性奋许佳琪看在眼里。于是趴上了戴萌的身体，自己的嫩穴又把那炙热的坚挺包围在了里面。两人都轻哼了一声。

“莫莫那性子能给你口就很不错了，你还不知好歹来告状。她不愿意做的事情你不要太自私哦，你呀，不要那么横冲直撞的，刚才我喉咙快被你捅破了，不想扫你兴致而已。”

戴萌听了许佳琪一番话撇撇嘴不说话了，许佳琪笑着吻上了戴萌丰满多肉的唇尽情享受着。 Omega天生就是让Alpha操的吧，虽然现在是平等时代，但原始的身体欲望相互吸引着依旧是那么强烈， 两人交合之处甚是淫靡。

信息素的释放似沁人的迷香围绕在两人身旁，奏着快乐的乐章。

许佳琪能感受到身体里戴萌的下体又大了一些，把她的内里撑的很饱满，一下又一下的顶着自己的宫颈口。那愉悦的感觉薄唇里是藏不住的：“戴萌你真可爱，再快点……再快点……。”自己也疯狂的扭动腰肢，沙发变得摇摇晃晃仿佛下一秒就要倒。

戴萌也喘息着用力的顶着许佳琪的每一下好让她早些高潮。

许佳琪的发尾尖随着上下节奏的扶起也糊在了戴萌脸上， 黏腻的汗水粘住发丝有 微微痒的感觉，戴萌也没有心思去拨弄了。更加挺起了腰肢去迎合许佳琪的节奏。

随即一股暖流涌来，一阵乱颤后许佳琪泄了。 戴萌的下体随即一拔，身上人的爱液流满了大腿顺着浸湿了沙发大片。许佳琪 全身潮红软绵无力的趴在戴萌身上，贪婪的喘息着。

“这就是吴哲晗最喜欢的姿势？”戴萌看着怀里还在喘息的许佳琪不解问道，“可是我感觉有点用不上 力哎。不过感受的确实让你蛮爽的。”

许佳琪恢复了些精力用手在戴萌乳尖画着圈圈：“你不觉得这样真的很美好吗，我俩深情对视含情脉脉，她温柔的叫我KIKI，我甜蜜的叫她五折，她有力的双臂护在我的腰间保护我，关键是是她还会在我胸前覆上她柔软的嘴唇轻轻的吸允着我。”说到这儿戴萌看着许佳琪那的平坦的胸部露出无法言说的表情。 许佳琪知道她在想什么：“你真是傻瓜，这是情趣懂不懂？说了你也不懂。”

戴萌不耐烦的打断了许佳琪的话：“ 又来了， 那你来试试我最喜欢的姿势吧。”嘿嘿一笑后把许佳琪翻了个身让她手扶着沙发靠背，屁股朝外，瞬时戴萌的坚挺就后入了进来。

“啊~”许佳琪加了一声，后入姿势果然插的更深呢。

戴萌扶着许佳琪的腰肢就快速摩擦了起来，她觉得这才是Alpha操人的正确姿势，每一下都深深的顶着穴口，等着Omeg无力的求饶。

果然没一会许佳琪就说不上一句完整的话了：“啊......戴萌你……你......进的太深了，我会......受不了的。”话语的停顿也是随着戴萌节奏的进出，许佳琪喜欢戴萌身上那横冲直撞甚至野蛮的性爱态度。但是没想到这个姿势戴萌这么生猛自己真的有点顶不住了。

许佳琪原本撑着沙发的双手逐渐的虚脱下滑，后来渐渐的连手肘都支撑不住自己的身体了。

戴萌带来的强烈快感使她全身酥麻，没有任何力气了，索性干脆直接趴在了沙发上任戴萌干着。

戴萌见许佳琪逐渐没了力气趴在了沙发上，索性把双手离开了腰肢也撑在了沙发上，让自己有更好的着力点，她想到许佳琪的刚才的一番话，于是边大力干着边俯下身亲吻着许佳琪的娇嫩的耳朵，迷人的天鹅颈，以及让她红肿的腺体。身下的许佳琪感受到戴萌这样的行为不禁让心有点慌乱，她和戴萌只是好朋友兼肉体关系罢了，她爱的是吴哲晗，对爱的是吴哲晗。

“天哪，戴萌，我快要被你干死了，你怎么还不射啊，我真的要受不了了，”许佳琪又要想泄了。

“ 后入姿势虽然有些原始，但莫寒也还算喜欢，刺激是真刺激，但几乎每次做完莫寒都会被我操的哭红了双眼，楚楚可怜， 我要是正面对她，她一哭我就受不了了，我就不忍心继续做了。戴萌没怎么回许佳琪的话，反而自顾自的说起来和莫寒的事。

”啊~”随着一声尖叫许佳琪又高潮了，身体抽搐着，穴口紧致的收缩了起来，夹得戴萌也一阵抽搐，但戴萌还没有到呢，戴萌从背后抱起已经瘫软的许佳琪，半跪着把她抵在了阳台大理栏栅前，让她双手放在阳台台面上，奈何许佳琪已经毫无力气了，但被胸前的冰凉感触激了起来，勉强的扒住了阳台台面，戴萌则是双手抓住了两侧的栏栅，仿佛形成了一个性爱牢笼把许佳琪牢牢的锁在自己的掌控范围内，这个姿势让戴萌的下体顶的格外的深，许佳琪展露出了异常痛苦的表情，但戴萌看不见，她也转不过来，牢牢的卡在栏栅和戴萌之间。全身紧绷着，脚趾都蜷缩在了一起，戴萌还在卖力的顶着。使得许佳琪的前面是一阵又一阵的冰凉，磨得乳头生疼。

疼的许佳琪用最后的力气骂了戴萌：“卧槽，顶......这么深，你真要干死我，莫寒怎么会......喜欢上你这么个粗鲁野蛮的家伙。”

戴萌对许佳琪软绵绵的咒骂不屑一顾不：“她喜欢我什么，要你管。”随后她也低喘了起来。

怕许佳琪真会昏过去，加快了顶进的速度疯狂，两人交合处的爱液已经成奶油泡沫状了。

“啊~啊~啊~”许佳琪什么话也说不了了甩手垂下了手臂。戴萌立刻从许佳琪腋下穿过用双臂钩住她的肩旁使劲往自己下体怼。自己也疯狂的顶着。撕咬着许佳琪的腺体。用牙齿咬破注进去了自己的信息素。

“嗷~”随着戴萌一声低吼，大量的液体涌进了许佳琪的宫颈。随后拔了出来，许佳琪抽搐的嫩穴处流出了大量的白色混合液体，湿了一地。戴萌看着怀里已经被操昏过去的许佳琪抱到了卧室床上，看来今晚又回不去了。

此时戴萌家

“哼，五折我跟你打了电话后，那个蠢狼又屁颠屁颠的去找许佳琪了。”

“没事，宝贝，我这不是来了吗。”


	2. 哲寒篇

“哼，我跟你打了电话后，那个蠢狼又屁颠屁颠的去找许佳琪了。”莫莫坐在床上双手叉腰看着自己开门进来的吴哲晗，故作生气又似撒娇着诉说她对戴萌的不满。

“没事，宝贝，我这不是来了吗。”吴哲晗看着莫寒露出宠溺的笑容把房间的钥匙轻轻放到了床头柜上，并脱鞋上了床从背后用修长有力的手臂环抱住了莫寒。

莫寒听到吴哲晗居然叫她宝贝立马做了打住的手势，”停停停，许佳琪怎么把你们一个两个的都带的这么油腻了？油田哲子。”

吴哲晗下巴蹭着莫寒的头顶，双手移到莫寒腰腹的吴哲晗开玩笑的说：“那不然叫你啥？大妹子？哎妈呀老妹儿啊？哎呀妈呀莫宝贝儿啊。”吴哲晗边说手上暗暗加劲儿挠着莫寒腰上的痒痒肉。

“哈哈哈哈，看来这段时间许佳琪让你开窍了不少啊”莫莫被吴哲晗突如其来的东北口语逗得哭笑不得。

“毕竟KIKI让我每天跟她说100遍的‘宝贝我爱你’。”随即吴哲晗翻了个我很幸福的白眼。

“哈哈，吴哲晗别......我痒。”莫寒边笑边想去拨开吴哲晗的手。

吴哲晗修长的手臂还在莫莫腰间来回挠着：“你给我打电话的时候，我还没有下班呢我就痒了。它想你了，等不及了，它在急躁的跳动等着你安慰它。”吴哲晗把莫寒搂的更紧了一些，用下面的坚挺顶了顶莫寒的腰。慢慢勾起莫寒的一缕秀发撩到了她的左耳后面，用犬牙轻轻的咬着莫寒已经泛粉色的耳朵。

“莫莫我们开始吧？”吴哲晗温柔的嗓音是可以从耳膜传入大脑送到全身的催情药。呼出的温热鼻息好似喷到了莫寒心里，使她心脏通通跳着

莫寒抖了一下肩旁发出一个嗯音不知是呻吟还是答应。

吴哲晗的小巧薄唇亲吻着莫寒的修长脖颈，光滑的香肩。一双骨节分明的大手钻进了莫寒的白色真空睡衣里揉捏着莫寒胸前的浑圆柔软，食指和大拇指合作来回转圈挑逗着乳尖，不一会红豆揉的更加硬了。莫寒被五折的手法爽到发出了若有若无的呻吟，身体发软无力的靠在吴哲晗的怀里，头不由自主的往后靠。

吴哲晗见莫寒情动的差不多了，顺手往上一提，莫寒的睡衣就顺着举起的胳膊抬了出来，扔在了地板上。顺势把莫寒转了过来，看到了莫寒因发情而脸颊耳朵都是淡粉色的。

莫寒转过来看着吴哲晗温柔似水的眼神，都被看的不好意思了，低头咬唇不再对视，却被五折双手捧起下颚再次被迫直视吴哲晗的眼眸。

.“莫莫，你真可爱嘿嘿。”吴哲晗看着莫莫不禁发出了憨憨的笑声。随即双手抚摸着莫寒光洁的后背，往自己这里一拉，双唇立即相融合。莫寒也勾着吴哲晗的头闭上眼睛去享受她给的温柔。

顶开齿间，去探索那温热口腔里的嫩舌，侵占索取，相互缠绵融合，仿佛过了几个世纪才因为大脑缺氧而依依不舍的分开，唇与唇之间还有藕断丝连的透明拉丝证明刚才她们的难舍难分。

莫寒被吴哲晗吻的天旋地转，差点上不来气，侧头靠在吴哲晗的胸膛大口的喘息着。

“戴萌要是有你一半温柔就好了，她总是优先进攻。”

吴哲晗听后乖巧的眨眨眼看着莫寒:“那这样，我和戴萌约个时间一起来服务你怎么样？我来前面她来后面。”

“你在说什么啊吴哲晗！我才不要呢！”莫寒听后脸色爆红，依旧傲娇的拒绝了。

吴哲晗连忙解释:“啊，不是我意思是我来前戏，她来......”

“你快闭嘴吧，我说了不要就是不要！”莫寒为了掩饰自己羞耻心的爆棚快速打断了吴哲晗的话。随即把吴哲晗的衬衫解开也扔在了地板上，让五折的上半身也暴露在了甜腻的空气中。

吴哲晗依旧托着莫寒的背低下头去含住那胸前挺立的红豆，用舌尖和牙齿都轻轻剐蹭着。轻微的痛感和爽感在莫寒脑海里扩散开来，不一会就发出了哼哼唧唧的声音，身体的敏感也使得身下穴口摩擦着五折突起的下体，流下的爱液也蹭湿了五折的牛仔裤。索性用手把五折的裤腰带也解开了，拉链一拉，内裤一往下扒，五折坚挺的下体就弹了出来。贴在莫寒的小腹热的发烫。

五折干脆把裤子全脱了躺下了，粗长的坚挺完整的矗立在莫寒眼前。巨物上的血管还在突突跳着好似在邀请莫寒快过来。看的莫寒都呆住了。

这时五折开口到:“戴萌说你不爱口，那就算了，你直接坐上来吧。”

“哼，她顶的我喉咙既酸又痛。一点也不舒服，我才不给他口。你不一样五折，我给你口。”说完就伏下身趴在吴哲晗双腿之间用自己湿润的口腔包裹住了一半五折的粗长坚挺。

五折惊讶于莫寒的主动，在莫寒温热的口腔和舌尖不断的吮吸下舒服的挑了挑眉，发出了嘶~的声音。

莫寒看起来口技不错啊，右手还握住巨物下半段轻轻转着圈，吴哲晗被莫寒深藏不漏的技巧拨弄的要爽上天了，呼吸变的急促了起来。

“莫莫你倒着趴在我身上，我们试一下69吧。我也想给你口”吴哲晗邀请莫寒开启一个新的体位。

吴哲晗大手扒看着莫寒的下体，粉嫩的花园上还有晶莹的露水，穴口像欲望的深渊召唤着吴哲晗的进入。五折温热的舌尖附上了莫寒的穴口，只想进的更深去探索里面未知的甜蜜。舌头很润滑在里面搅来搅去，搅的莫寒喉咙发出了支支吾吾的声音。奈何巨物堵着传不过来。

五折还用手去揉捏着花园里的美丽珍珠，轻拢慢捻抹复挑，一阵操作后穴口流出了大量的黏腻爱液，莫寒都要口不下去了，舒服的只想尖叫。

“莫莫，莫莫我要来了。”吴哲晗面色变的潮红，小臂支撑起了上半身，看着莫莫更快的吮吸了起来，觉得后腰一酸一麻，电流走过全身，然后把胯部一抬，全根没入了莫寒口中，抖动了几下把白液全射进了莫寒的嘴里。白浊的  
液体顺着莫寒嘴角流出来不少，顾不上擦拭，莫寒把五折的白液通通咽了下去。而莫莫也颤抖着，吴哲晗没及时接住一股热流喷了她一脸，五折睁开眼看着诱人的几层粉肉又上嘴把晶莹的露水全舔着喝进去了。

“莫莫你真棒！莫莫我最爱你了！”吴哲晗实在想不出什么可以夸赞莫寒的话了，只有两句最实在的大白话。

“可以了，可以了，你最爱我那就也让我爽上天吧。”莫寒笑着眯了眯眼

吴哲晗抱着莫寒纤细腰部转了过来，正面对着自己，把莫寒压在了身下，而莫寒也自然双手搂着五折的脖子，用小腿夹住了吴哲晗的腰。吴哲晗小臂撑着床面使下体更加贴合然后一捅而入，甚是润滑，这多亏了五折充足的前戏使莫莫分泌了很多爱液，不然吴哲晗的这般巨物也不易进去。

随着整根没入，莫寒也感到顶的一阵疼痛，不禁啊的叫出了声。

“莫莫疼吗？”吴哲晗一脸担忧的询问情况

“额....还好就是刚才进入有点吃力”莫莫的回答让吴哲晗放下了心

“莫莫啊我问你个问题，我的大还是戴萌的大？”五折看着近在咫尺的莫莫又眨眨眼睛还勾着嘴笑。

莫莫听到吴哲晗的问题翻了个白眼：“你怎么和戴萌问一样幼稚的问题。”

“哦~”吴哲晗停顿下来想了想继续问，“戴萌也问过啊？那你怎么回答的？

莫寒脸上又多了一抹红晕不再看吴哲晗的眼神：“我对她说你要能操哭我就是你大。”

“哦~这样啊 ”吴哲晗又呆住想了想还是继续问，“然后呢？”

莫寒瞪了吴哲晗一眼：“你不赶紧动怎么这么多问题......然后那天之后我两天下不来床。”

“哈哈哈哈，这戴萌真是。”吴哲晗听完咧着嘴笑，“我才不舍得操哭你呢。”

“那你一定也问过许佳琪吧。”

“当然了。”

“她是怎么回答的？”

“KIKI又不像你那么傲娇，肯定夸我的大了！”

莫寒听后燥热的小腹一下子就蹿到了胸口升起一团火：“吴哲晗！你赶紧给我动！你操不哭我你就别姓吴！”

完了，把兔子惹急了。吴哲晗吓得一哆嗦赶紧又扭起了腰肢直直的挺进莫寒的穴口。不一会两人交合处就响起了啪啪的水声。

“啊......啊啊......嗯......”莫寒情不自禁的发出了淫糜的声音，吴哲晗的下体仿佛能挺的更深。一下又一下的挺到腔口。五折也喘着粗气，呼出的气体撞在莫寒脸上就散开来了。

“莫莫......怎么样舒服吗？ ”吴哲晗行动的过程中还一直询问莫莫的感受，真是细心又温柔。

“嗯......嗯......"莫寒闭着眼睛在纯情享受，回答声混合了愉悦的的快感从喉咙出发直达脑部。

吴哲晗看到莫寒的身体在以肉眼可见的速度变红，脸颊更是红的滴血，眼睛朦胧充满了水汽，，嘴唇微张，发着嗯嗯啊啊的声音。吴哲晗又加快了下体挺进的速度，迅速的又覆上了莫寒的嘴唇。莫寒快感的来袭忍不住的想叫出声，奈何嗯嗯啊啊的声音被堵住变成呜呜噎噎。两舌缠绵着。穴内也吮吸着吴哲晗的坚挺，随后用力一顶，把莫寒的生殖腔口打开了，莫寒全身僵硬了还有电流传送，随后穴道内源源不断的液体流了下来，莫寒高潮了。而穴道内壁还在吞吐着粗长下体，吴哲晗还没有退出，她把莫寒拉了起来坐在自己的巨物上，自己直立坐起抱着莫寒大力的操着。

莫寒上一波的快感还没有消失，这一波就又快来了，自己上面的体位使得下体每次都整根没入顶着穴内的最深处，而自己泄了不仅很多液体也泄了很多力气，像摊软泥一样趴在五折的肩膀上，要不是双手还勾着吴哲晗的脖子，恐怕自己早就立不起来了。

吴哲晗知道莫寒没有多少力气了，于是胳膊向下抱住了莫寒的臀部，一下又一下的把莫寒整个身体抬高又放下，这个动作次次挺到莫寒的顶点。

“啊！啊......啊啊啊......五折......慢点......”挂在吴哲晗身上的莫寒被这剧烈的刺激顶的说话断断续续。连续刺激的快感使莫寒头皮发麻。

五折的脖子也逐渐变红了，这种时刻怎么能慢？抱着莫寒的臀部使劲按压在自己的下体里，自己也挺起了腰做出了最后的冲刺。

”啊.啊.啊....五折......不要......不要射进去。”莫寒趁着自己最后还有点意识向吴哲晗说了最后的请求。

吴哲晗一愣，还是答应了，但身下的速度丝毫没有减慢。她看到莫寒后颈肿大的腺体快要撑爆了，用尖牙使劲最后咬破，注进去了自己的信息素。

然后夹紧了莫寒的腰，使劲往上一顶，没有打结又迅速的退了出来，一下子滚烫的精液都射在了莫寒已经出汗的小腹上，都流在了自己的肚脐上。而莫寒张着嘴巴却发不出任何声音了。身体颤栗着靠在吴哲晗的胸膛。穴道还因为惯性在收缩着。

吴哲晗低头询问虚脱在自己怀里的可爱莫莫：“为什么不让我射进去呢？我结都打好了。”

莫寒有气无力的说着：”我不想吃药而已，而且现在也不想生。”

吴哲晗味蹙着眉对莫莫说：“你不吃药，也不提前提醒我带套，这样子可是很危险哦，我万一收不住怎么办？”

“因为我相信你啊。”莫寒抬眼看着还在皱着眉头的五折，露出了笑容，轻轻抬起手抚摸着吴哲晗的眉头，“好了，下次我绝不这样了，你不要担心了，我没事的，你最温柔体贴了。”说完又亲了一下吴哲晗的下颚。

吴哲晗也再次低下头覆上了莫寒的唇。


	3. 五钻篇

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 双A，双套器官，慎看。

几天后，戴萌邀请了吴哲晗来到某高档酒店吃西餐。身旁优雅的小提琴手正拉着悠扬醉人的音乐。精巧的白色双人小方桌上除了必有的餐具还插有一束含苞待放的蓝色玫瑰。

吴哲晗看着周围的环境挑了下眉开口问戴萌：“干嘛搞得这么花里胡哨，还不邀请莫莫和KIKI，你是不是有事求我，不至于这么破费吧，当然我喜欢。嘿嘿”

“哲哥哥~你最好了~”戴萌看着吴哲晗蛮喜欢的样子觉得心思没有白费。

“哎呀好了，直接说吧什么事？”吴哲晗看着对面的戴萌脸上居然还有一丝羞涩，是自己看错了吗？

这时戴萌身体前倾，右手稍微往前一伸就握住了吴哲晗的左手使之五指相扣着。

“我想让你教教我什么是温柔。”

“说人话”

“我要和你做爱！”

吴哲晗对戴萌说的话吓的抽回了左手。一脸惊讶的跟戴萌说：“你不会爱上我了把，可我还爱着KIKI呢，莫莫知道这件事吗？你有没有想过她的感受？而且咱俩还都是ALPHA，信息素会同性相斥的，快要退化的腔口哪里向  
OMEGA那样容易进去，还有......”

“打住打住，你想的太多了，不要那么自恋好不好，我是来跟你讨论技术的。莫莫总说让我跟你学学温柔，我又没被你上过，我哪里知道你床上温柔是什么样子 ？”戴萌看着多想的吴哲晗立马打住了她。

“你直接看我和莫莫做，你在旁边记笔记不就完事了？还用这样做？”吴哲晗还是对戴萌的要求不理解。

“你看看你，许佳琪肯定也说过我的优点吧，我们两个学习交流亲身体验一下不就更明白了？我话说在前面我一定能操哭你的。”戴萌说完双手插在胸前还露出一个势在必得的笑容，下巴抬得老高了。

“哟，我也一定让你跪着叫爸爸！”吴哲晗面对戴萌的挑衅也狠狠的怼了回去。

两个APLHA的好胜心上来饭都顾不上吃了，直奔戴萌开好的酒店房间。

房间门砰的一关，两个ALPHA的身影就纠缠在了一起，相互啃咬着。从墙壁到沙发再到床，谁也不想当身下受。

“停！这样下去我们还没有开始就被对方咬死了。这样剪刀石头布好吧，谁输谁先乖乖被操。”戴萌推开吴哲晗气喘吁吁的说了这个很公平的的规则。

对方转了转眼珠表示可以接受。

“剪刀石头布！”

“艹！”

“哈哈哈哈，戴萌你就等着叫我爸爸吧。”这次换成吴哲晗双手插在胸前还露出一个势在必得的笑容，下巴抬得老高了。

然而吴哲晗遇到一个问题，没有OMEGA的信息素刺激，别说操哭了，下体硬都硬不起来。

这时戴萌从包里拿出了一支仿OMEGA信息素针剂。却对吴哲晗说这是ALPHA强制发情的药剂，用了就能释放自己的信息素，吴哲晗没有半点怀疑，从戴萌手上接过来打在了自己的胳膊上。

一会尝试着释放一下自己的信息素，果然释放出来了。吴哲晗见装大喜对着戴萌就说：“你现在求饶让我轻点我还能考虑考虑”

“哦，我让你考虑考虑。”戴萌看着吴哲晗狡黠一笑。

吴哲晗一愣发现了端倪，自己信息素味道好似变得甜腻了几分。自己控制不住信息素的释放了。

戴萌边笑边在吴哲晗的信息素刺激下释放出了自己的信息素，吴哲晗闻到戴萌信息素后突然变得脸红心跳腿发软。这是OMEGA的发情特征。靠在墙上喘着粗气质问戴萌：“你......你给我打的什么针？”

“放心我不会伤害你的，我还等着叫你爸爸呢。给你打针剂是为了让我们两个信息素不排斥交流更愉快而已。”戴萌扑闪扑闪的大眼睛好似很无辜的样子让吴哲晗放轻松，好好享受。随即把吴哲晗的一半身体推在了柔软的床沿上覆上了她柔软的唇，舌尖贪婪的索取着对方的领地。

吴哲晗闷哼一声，违背天性当身下受的滋味可不好受，随即反攻，虽然打了针剂但是ALPHA的天性消失不了，想使劲儿翻身把戴萌压在身下，奈何真的软趴趴的，失去了太多的力气。

“好了，好了，你挣扎没用的，其实......”戴萌把嘴唇移向了吴哲晗那因为发情而变红的耳朵旁用气音摩擦着她的耳膜“哪里有什么床上交流的理由，只不过是想操你的借口。”温热的鼻息和湿润的嘴唇覆上耳朵异常的敏感，那种快感引得身体一阵颤抖。

“戴萌你要是下次再这样，我就......我就干死莫寒！”

“为什么不是干死我，哲哥哥，我下次让你操死我好不好。”

说完戴萌便快速的褪去了吴哲晗的裤子，洁白的长腿已经变得粉红，看起来别有一番风味。看着吴哲晗坚挺的下体，那尺寸和自己的比起来也好不逊色，都是好东西，看起来甚是诱人。前端流出的透明液体顺着经络向下流就像沾满诱人蜂蜜的美味热狗热乎乎的。

随着戴萌一阵吮吸，嘴里的美味又涨大了一分。吴哲晗挺着腰肢往戴萌嘴巴顶着。

不行了，针剂太让吴哲晗上头了，只觉得脑袋昏昏沉沉，身体又敏感了几分，不止身下的坚挺还有那腔口也流出了密液。流的越多穴口越空虚。只能把那份空虚的慰藉转移到被戴萌含住的温热口腔里。

不一会，吴哲晗的坚挺变得炽热滚烫，在戴萌灵巧舌头的助攻下，颤抖着把那份白色液体射进了戴萌的嘴里。戴萌把那根美味小心翼翼的退出来，不让精华溜走半滴。

此刻的吴哲晗还是半躺在床沿腿部几乎悬空着，随着坚挺软下来腿部又一虚差点撑不起来自己的身体。想往上占据更多床的部分时，戴萌又抬头又压了上来，再次吻住吴哲晗那娇艳的唇，把刚才保留的精华全还给了它的主人。  
戴萌终于把吴哲晗的下半身抬上了床。随即又扒开了她的长腿看着粉色穴口在呼吸勾引着戴萌心底最原视的欲望。

天哪，由于一直喜欢的是女性OMEGA所以自己长这么大，腔口还没有被开过，第一次要被戴萌占有了吗？吴哲晗不禁想起来KIKI第一次被自己开苞的样子，虽然很美但也很痛。知道戴萌那秉性不禁心里打了寒颤，即使在头昏  
也要警告戴萌不要让她乱来：“戴萌，尽你最大的温柔去疼爱它，我要是疼的昏过去了，我不仅要操死莫寒我还要操死你十八辈祖宗。”

“哲哥哥，你怎么还这么暴躁，你的温柔在哪里？放心吧，我一定会让你欲仙欲死欲罢不能的。”说完就用温热的舌尖舔近了那粉色洞穴，觉得足够湿润了，放进去食指和中指再进行更深度的而探索。

“嘶~”吴哲晗不仅倒抽口凉气，第一次有这种别样的感觉，就像自家花园里的花多年没人整理，突然来了一个勤劳的园丁在一点一点的整理这美丽花园使得景色越来越美丽，还有溪水引进灌溉的花儿开的更加娇艳。

“嗯......啊啊......用力。”吴哲晗被情欲折磨的快要失去理智，床单早已经被抓皱了。从未想过自己的腔口也是别有一番滋味。和前端的快感完全不一样，是那种更深层次的欲望需要发泄出来，就需要更深层次的探索。

戴萌摸到穴内的一片小突起，那估计就是吴哲晗的G点了把，戴萌邪魅一笑用力的用手指顶撞着那片突起。期待吴哲晗的反应。

“啊啊啊......你......啊啊啊......”吴哲晗呼吸又变的急促起来，穴内的快感一波接着一波，不想违背自己的欲望，因为真的比自己想象中的爽多了。不想让戴萌停下来，想让她更快。马上就到那个零界点了。马上。

戴萌看着吴哲晗收缩的穴口吸的越来越紧和粗喘起伏的胸脯更加的卖力抽送起来，让吴哲晗快点高潮。

“啊.....嗯嗯......啊啊啊啊啊......啊啊啊啊~”压在身体里的尖叫终于放声的叫了出来。穴口流出了大量的透明爱液，真没想到好朋友居然开发了自己的第一性特征处，全身舒爽真是不曾有过的奇妙感觉。

“舒服吗，哲哥哥，该我舒服了吧。”戴萌迫不及待的褪去裤子的束缚，看着剧烈反应的吴哲晗，就能想到过几天自己的样子了。想想真是激动，而自己下体坚持了这么久早就憋得紫红。

看着吴哲晗晶莹的穴口还有拉丝的爱液流出，里面肯定充分润滑了。握着自己的坚挺就往吴哲晗的穴口挺进。

“嘶~”穴口太紧没开发过可真是紧啊，夹得戴萌一阵吃痛。

吴哲晗更是痛的把床单撕碎了。后槽牙要咬出血了。本来刚才就冒出一身细汗，现在额头已有几颗豆大的汗珠落下。人类疼痛恐惧的本能，使吴哲晗想要逃离。眼睛已经湿润一片不知道泪还是汗。戴萌和吴哲晗十指紧扣着。疼的吴哲晗把戴萌的骨节都捏白了。

身为女ALPHA戴萌知道这第一性特征长大后有了第二性特征除了交往男APLHA还能用到些。其他对象真的很难再用到第一性特征了。所以戴萌挺进的小心翼翼，几乎是慢慢磨进去的。等全部进去之后才又动起腰慢慢的抽插。

吴哲晗的身体马上又有了愉快的反应，比刚才更加饱满充实。适应了一会戴萌挺进的速度逐渐加快了。哼哼唧唧的声音又从吴哲晗嘴里发出了声。突然好想当OMEGA。这个危险的想法出现一秒钟，就被下身的带来的快感所淹没。

戴萌看着日思夜想的白月光在自己身下娇喘觉得自己就是最幸福的人。红玫瑰也有，白月光也有，粉红知己也有，人生就是这样快哉死而无憾了。

而吴哲晗的前端也因为一直摩擦着戴萌的小腹竟然又挺立了起来。

“哲哥哥，你真好看。”戴萌看着身下媚眼如丝的吴哲晗这是她从未见过的美艳绝色。

吴哲晗被戴萌一下又一下疯狂顶的根本说不了话，上头真的上头，原来被操这般快感。

戴萌看着吴哲晗下体又挺立的巨物，终于松开了吴哲晗的手，改为左手握住巨物上下套动着，右臂抬起吴哲晗的左腿抗在肩旁上，紧紧固定住发起最后的冲刺。

两份快感的袭来让吴哲晗恨不得立刻昏死过去，前所未有的体验。

不管是哪一个都让吴哲晗叫了出来。满嘴的呻吟声连成一片。戴萌喘得气也越来越重，下面涨成粗大生殖结死死顶着吴哲晗的穴口，而生殖腔竟然被顶开并牢牢撑住，戴萌面色潮红说着子最后的请求：“哲哥哥......我能射进去吗。”都顶开生殖腔了，却还问能不能射进去，容不得给吴哲晗一秒的考虑浓浓的白色液体通通射进了生殖腔。吴哲晗感到小腹一阵热流，自己坚挺里的白色液体也随即射在了戴萌肚子上。两人同时达到了高潮，吴哲晗更甚累瘫在床上奄奄一息。

戴萌躺在吴哲晗身边伸手抚摸着吴哲晗俊美的脸：“抱歉哲哥哥，最后没有忍住射了进去。你要怀孕了就找我，我绝对负责。”

“吴哲晗抱着戴萌的脑袋笑道：“我们怀孕的几率很小，我要真的怀上那我们可以买彩票了。”

戴萌继而蹭着吴哲晗的胸口甜甜一笑：“哲哥哥你最好了。”

再几天后

戴萌扶着腰捂着屁股一瘸一拐着回了家。

小心翼翼趴在床上的戴萌疼的只掉眼泪只能对着墙壁控诉：“吴哲晗哪里温柔了，为了报复我连我菊花都爆了。呜呜呜~”


	4. 4P篇

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 不少人想看KIMO，就写了一些KIMO。关于4P的情节，我没有写那么详细。写作心态不一样了，点到为止吧  


“啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊......”莫寒超高分呗的声音在迪士尼乐园上空盘旋着就像她坐的过山车那样还带转音呢。

下了过山车后，莫寒的腿都是软的，走路都颤颤巍巍，吓的眼睛泛红眼泪汪汪的表情。旁边的许佳琪见状直男式安慰到：“好了，不哭了，你们兔子这么爱哭的吗？”

莫寒哭的更狠了。

许佳琪上前一把搂着莫寒拍拍莫寒的背，顺顺兔子的毛发。还扭正了之前买的朱迪兔子发箍。

“好了来抱抱。你比五折强多了，五折下了过山车之后立马哭了怎么哄都哄不住。那个小哭包真是没办法，走我们去星巴克吃点东西坐会吧”许佳琪搂着瑟瑟发抖的莫寒安慰她，还带她去吃好东西。

莫寒觉得内心逐渐平缓了下来掺着许佳琪的手臂撒娇：“唔...只有我俩的迪士尼乐园游玩。我们就是朱迪和尼克。”

许佳琪听后很开心的笑了：“哈哈，好我狐狸是攻。”

”切，都是OMEGA 哪里来的攻。”莫寒不满许佳琪说自己是攻的观点。

“我是啥我都最爱你”

“谁都是你的最爱，我记得你跟每个人都说过。”

“对啊，都是最爱啊，有问题吗。”

“你...”莫寒松开了自己手臂不再搭理许佳琪。

许佳琪见状觉得很开心，欺负莫莫很开心。莫寒嘟嘴的样子真可爱，于是手臂楼的更紧了。

俩人来到星巴克点了些东西吃，却发现天空突然下起了大雨，没事说不定吃完雨就停了。

“你知道嘛莫莫”许佳琪想跟莫寒说着什么。

“不知道”莫寒吃着食物想都没想脱口而出不知道。

“哈，对你确实不知道，其实我如果是个ALPHA的话，我一定选你做我女朋友。”

“啊，是吗为什么？”莫寒依旧没有停止进食。

“因为我想上你啊，好好的上你，可惜啊我不是ALPHA ”许佳琪怂怂肩膀摊开了手一脸的无奈。

这时莫寒才把食物吃完对许佳琪翻个白眼：“那我太难了，你们都想上我”

许佳琪笑笑继续问莫寒：“那你呢，你如果成为ALPHA 打算做什么”

“额…”莫寒认真想了想，“好像真没有这样想过”莫寒看了看窗外越来越大的雨发愁了起来：“雨越下越大了，我们打个电话叫戴萌和吴哲晗来接我们吧。”

“好啊，让她们来接，那莫莫你要打赌玩游戏吗？”许佳琪脸上出现一抹不知名义的微笑。

“什么游戏？”

“你就说想不想玩，你说想玩就不许反悔了哦”

“那我想吧。”

“谁先出现的那位，我们和他3P。”

莫寒听后一脸囧的表情：“我现在说不想还来得及嘛？”

”等她们的过程中，我们来玩一玩吧”许佳琪说着就拉起莫寒的手去往了星巴克的卫生间

“哎，许佳琪你干嘛”莫寒手腕一吃痛不知道许佳琪要干什么。

啪，厕所门一反锁。许佳琪把莫寒抵在了厕所门，在狭小的空间里鼻子蹭着鼻子，暧昧的呼吸着。

“我说了，我要上你就是上你。不管我是什么。”

许佳琪的温热鼻息喷在莫寒那不可思议的脸上，让莫寒觉得暖暖的痒痒的。小腹居然有了欲望，O和O做爱，莫寒真的没有想过也充满了好奇，所以不再阻止许佳琪这种看似荒诞的行为。许佳琪也感受到了莫寒其实也想要。

既然你情我愿了那就好好做快乐的事吧，此刻许佳琪上扬嘴的坏笑角真像尼克。

许佳琪的右手暖心的垫在了莫寒的后脑勺，左手搂着莫寒的纤细腰肢。微微低头轻轻的吻上了莫寒的红润，随即慢慢的加深这个吻的力度，舔舐着牙齿舌头等口腔里的每一寸，炽热而缠绵。

莫寒心脏怦怦跳着，说不上来的奇妙感觉，原来接吻只要两个人就够了，不用管什么性别。随着两人口腔里的空气越来越少，呼吸越来越急促，许佳琪好似还吻不够，依旧在深深的索取者莫寒口中的甜美。莫寒被吻得全身发麻，脑袋晕乎乎的，条件反射般地回吻着许佳琪。

之后莫寒发出了呜呜的声音，两手不安的推着许佳琪的身体，快要呼吸不上来了。这时许佳琪才依依不舍的分开了莫寒被吻的红肿的唇，分离之时还拉出了几条细细的银丝。泛着光泽。口水顺着嘴角流下滴落在地板上。莫寒觉得整个身子都软了，无力的趴在许佳琪的肩膀喘息着。而许佳琪的右手已经移到了下面，撩起莫寒的裙子探进了裙底去扯开早就湿透的底裤去寻找那里的美丽花园。

无需两指，许佳琪一个细长中指就伸进去了那温热的穴道，慢慢去探索着那个突起。

“嗯...唔”莫寒轻吟了一声，许佳琪看着莫寒的反应知道自己找到了那个地方，随即快速的按压着那里，手指竭力的向上顶弄着。

“唔...不要...太...太爽了...“莫寒被许佳琪连续顶弄的敏感点情不自禁的发出了连连呻吟，怕自己声音太大，会有人过来，又紧紧的捂住自己的嘴巴，用力的压制自己的声音，可是真的太爽了，莫寒嗯嗯啊啊着扭动着双腿，身下的穴道内壁用力的夹着许佳琪的手指，嘴上说着不要，身下器官却卖力的想要更多。

”莫莫在把腿分开些，我好进去的更深。”

莫寒也想把腿分开些可惜这快感就让莫寒本能的夹紧了双腿。一分开腿就只打哆嗦，控制不了。

许佳琪见状跪在了地板上，弓着身子让莫寒把右腿抬到自己肩膀上，能把腿打开而自己头的也抬起伸出舌尖靠近了莫寒花园里的花核，去好好的爱它。

大概只有O才能真的懂O的身体。

许佳琪戳弄的每个点都是莫寒的敏感点。连手法都和戴萌，吴哲晗不一样，许佳琪也太会了把。莫寒觉得自己头皮发麻，死死咬着下嘴唇，忍受欲望可不是一件容易的事。尤其在像这样爽的技巧下，莫寒觉得真的自己到达了快乐的顶端。

“许佳琪...我要...我要泄...泄了... ”话刚说完，莫寒的身体就止不住的颤抖，两眼冒金星，穴道使劲儿一收缩后喷出了大量的透明爱液，许佳琪早就准备好了，嘴唇紧紧的贴着莫寒粉嫩的花园，一股热乎乎的液体带着香甜的味道全数喷进了许佳琪的嘴里。量之大，一口装不下。都溢出来好多。许佳琪放下了莫寒的腿，起身鼓着嘴把嘴里的甜美喂了莫寒一半。让她尝尝自己这么美好的味道。莫寒软弱无力的瘫在许佳琪怀里。双手捂住自己因为害羞而通红的脸，太羞耻了，自己从来没有体验过的感觉，居然仅靠一根手指就能达到潮吹的效果，真是和ALPHA完全不同的体验。

“莫寒你休息会儿，一会你来，我都湿透了却还没有爽呢这可不行。”

莫寒点点头，刚要去脱许佳琪的裙子时一个电话吓得两人一激灵，戴萌来电了。

”喂戴萌啊，你快到了是吧，我在那个...迪士尼酒店定了一个房间一会给你个地址你过来吧。”说完就挂了电话。

另一头的戴萌一脸迷惑，心想莫寒这么急不可耐的嘛，嘴角的笑容慢慢上扬了起来，加快了去酒店的步伐。

还是莫寒和许佳琪最先到了酒店房间内，看着花了不少价钱的三人家庭间床就是大。两人对视了一眼，迫不及待的把自己的衣服都脱光了随意仍在房间铺的地毯上相互拥吻了起来。

咔的一声，门开了，戴萌进来看到床上的两位赤裸交缠的身影惊呆了。一股怒气燃起，要去捉奸，走进一看竟是许佳琪，戴萌都愣了这年头OMEGA 都这么疯狂了，不过转念想想自己和吴哲晗也是一样的嘛。

“哎呀，我是不是来的不是时候啊。”戴萌看着两位美丽的OMEGA不禁觉得把持不住，下体已经突突跳起来了。

莫寒把戴萌拉到了宽大的床上，利索解开戴萌的上衣，而许佳琪也过来把戴萌的裤子扒了下来。

戴萌觉得即兴奋又莫名其妙笑着说：“怎么你俩要强奸我啊 ？我可不是那种人啊”

“下体都硬成这样了，还说不想吗？”许佳琪又是捏了捏自己熟悉的那根巨物，和当初一样的触感充满了炽热。

“是这样的你赢了，你先来到的，所以我们和你3P。”莫寒解释了她们为什么这么做。

“哈哈，那我心疼吴哲晗一秒钟，来吧开始游戏吧。”戴萌面对着两个极品OMEGA也不多说废话了，直接来吧。

许佳琪提出让莫寒继续口自己，于是躺在了床上双腿向莫寒岔开，莫寒只好趴下撅着屁股让戴萌进入。

房间内的信息素有了化学反应立马飙升。

二话不说戴萌直接就挺进了莫寒那早已经湿透的温热穴道，双手扶这莫寒的腰肢跟之前的感觉比起来真是有说不上的刺激呢，莫寒被巨物的插入闷哼了一声，继续卖力的舔弄着许佳琪的穴口，也想输出更多让她得到快乐。

戴萌顶一下，莫寒伸进去的舌头就能更深一些，规律的进出，让许佳琪的脸上慢慢的呈现了粉色的红晕。

“莫寒，再深点，舌头再深点。嗯...啊...... 都伸进来”许佳琪忘情的喊着莫寒的名字只想得到更多。

莫寒忍着快感的呻吟，艰难的在许佳琪的身上口着，许佳琪快要受不了了，自己上手去爱摸自己的花核，不断的刺激着。

戴萌抽动的幅度越来越大，已经有了啪啪的水声。双手禁锢着莫寒的大腿根部，直直的往前挺着。

三人就这样在各种娇喘呻吟呼吸和激情的动作刺激下，同时达到了高潮。每个人脸上都浮现出了迷人的情欲红色。

而这时的吴哲晗就才到。推开门看到屋内这番旖旎的风光，脱口而出就骂了一句：“卧槽！你们三个真不是东西，3P不带我。”

说完就迅速的脱了自己的衣服，奔到了床边，许佳琪看到吴哲晗来了眼睛放光，自己终于不用那么辛苦了，赶紧从床上爬起来去含住吴哲晗那根炽热，用力吮吸眼巴巴的看着吴哲晗：“人家想死你了，你可算来了。”不一会那根炙热又涨大了几分。

吴哲晗吃醋了，她叫莫寒过来坐在许佳琪的身上，自己和莫寒接吻，她也想玩3P。莫寒一下子坐在了许佳琪的身上，许佳琪觉得身上重量一沉，脖子就不自觉的往下垂，五折的炽热顶的更深了，躺在床上戴萌也已经恢复了精力，看着吴哲晗这么爽的样子又按耐不住的去跪在了许佳琪后面噗呲一下就挺进了许佳琪的穴道和莫寒一样的舒服快乐。

莫寒被吴哲晗吻的全身发软欲望又升了起来，按耐不住下体一直在许佳琪光洁的背上快速的磨合着，一会就流出了许多透明的液体。挺着腰肢磨的越来越快莫寒夹紧了许佳琪的身体一个哆嗦又泄了大量的水，顺着向下流到许佳琪的乳尖那里汇集滴落下去。

五折放开了莫寒的嘴唇，双手按着许佳琪的头，深深的向喉咙顶着。许佳琪真是前后夹击的快乐欲仙欲死，穴道也涌出了大量的快乐液体，她能感受到两根巨物的变化，都在做着最后的冲刺，都深深的顶入她的身体。她们出现了沉重的喘息，嘴里不自觉的发出“啊...唔....”的感叹词。

全身电流走过几乎同一时间戴萌和吴哲晗都射了，都射进了许佳琪的的身体里。许佳琪觉得自己就是那个最快乐的女人。这种感觉太满足了，真想被这俩人活活操死。

两个OMEGA泄了太多次，早就成一滩水化在床上气喘吁吁着。

吴哲晗就被口了一次还精力旺盛着呢，拽过戴萌的腿让她撅起屁股大力扒开就进入了戴萌的后穴，虽然之前被吴哲晗开发过了，但还是觉得后穴一痛，被一个巨物塞满了。忍不住叫了一声。、两个OMEGA饶有兴趣的看着两个ALPHA的表演，精彩啊，看的目不转睛。

戴萌的炽热又硬了起来，奈何自己双手撑着床面没有多余的手来发泄了，吴哲晗察觉到了戴萌的欲望，右手握上了戴萌的炽热，边大力操干着戴萌的后穴边用力的上下撸动戴萌的坚挺。戴萌觉得自己要爽死了，忍不住啊啊啊的发出沉醉的呻吟叫喊。身后的人越来越卖力越来越快速。吴哲晗也忍不住的叫了出声。浓烈的白色液体射进了戴萌的身体深处，才满足的呼出口气，而戴萌也兴奋着射的一塌糊涂，床单上到处都是斑斑点点一片片的混合淫水。

她们只是休息片刻，等恢复了精力后又是一轮大战开始了。

所以和好朋友一起做爱做的事真的太快乐了。

END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 当初写这个就不打算写正教，这个就是以其他的关系来反映正教的关系。  



	5. 番外1 戴莫哲

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 3P

咚...咚...咚

“谁啊？”

“我！”

”来啦，来啊”

正坐在客厅沙发上看电视的戴萌立马穿上拖鞋去迎接门外的吴哲晗。

“这么晚了怎么才来啊，我还以为你不来了呢。跟许佳琪说好了嘛？”

“刚才KIKI跟我说今晚加班不回来。这么好的时机我就赶过来了。莫莫还没有睡觉的吧？”

”当然没，她还在打游戏呢，你快进来吧。”

等戴萌关上门后，两个ALPHA相视一笑，径直走向戴莫的卧室，看着莫寒盯着电脑屏幕废寝忘食的打着游戏一点也没有察觉到“危险”的来临。

戴萌做了一个嘘的表情让吴哲晗站在背后不要出声。上前搂住莫寒的肩膀在她的耳畔撒娇道：“哎呀莫莫，这么晚了，咱别玩游戏了，你来玩我吧。”

没想到莫寒眼睛看着游戏画面移都没移一下

“你可没游戏好玩，想要自己去找许佳琪去。”

海的味道戴萌知道。

戴萌的窘样吴哲晗看在眼里差点没笑出声，知道戴萌在家中的地位低，没想到这么惨。

“咳咳，那个KIKI加班呢，没在家。”

莫寒听到后一愣随即疑惑的转过椅子看着吴哲晗说道：“五折，你怎么来了？”

五折修长的身形立马躬下半身笑着用手勾起莫寒的下巴

“ 你忘了嘛，那天我说有机会和戴萌商量一下一起来服务你，我来前面他来后面...”

莫寒听后脸立马红了起来甚是羞涩。看看旁边的戴萌，又看看眼前吴哲晗，两张坏笑的脸。

“啊...你们背着我...我说同意了嘛，你们...啊~”

吴哲晗不给莫寒拒绝的机会，一下子就把瘦小的她抱到了柔软的大床上。随即戴萌也跟着上了床，跪在吴哲晗的对立面，把莫寒困在了中间。

莫寒看着喜欢的两位ALPHA都目挑心招的看着自己，心里不由得一咯噔，觉得说什么也不管用了今晚她们势必要把自己吃干抹净了。其实自己内心也还是蛮期待的，就是没想到会来的这么快。干脆闭上眼睛释放了自己的甜腻的信息素好好享受两位带来的绝顶快感吧。

莫寒胸前的雪白酥软挨着吴哲晗，光洁的背部紧贴着戴萌，都能感受到她们那颗强有力的心脏，正在连通着自己的心脏噗通噗通跳的火热。柔软的小舌已经被吴哲晗的薄唇小口含在了嘴里占有吮吸。乌黑顺滑长发下的修长脖颈被戴萌嘬吻后绽放开了一朵朵红梅。

莫寒觉得自己的身体正沉沦在情欲的海洋里，无法自拔。窗外五颜六色的霓虹灯光更是增添了淫靡色气的氛围。三个人就算此时下地狱也不会分开彼此的。

戴萌的双手从莫寒的腋下穿过附上前面浑圆挺立的酥软，温暖的指尖轻轻挤压着中间粉嫩的红豆，大拇指在乳尖顶端一遍又一遍的画着圈，那种微痒酥麻的感觉去刺激莫寒体内更深的欲望。

“唔...”

胸前的舒服刺激感觉让莫寒喉咙里的娇吟一下子哼了出来，却被吴哲晗的唇舌堵在了口腔里释放不出来。莫寒在这前后夹击的挑逗中逐渐软了身子，半跪的姿势快要撑不住了，下体的嫩穴情不自禁的从小腹深处流出了粘腻的渴求。奈何这两位ALPHA还停留在最开始好似还没有玩够不肯进行下一步。

吴哲晗真是吻技高手，捧着莫寒的脸从最开始吻到现在，莫寒的嘴里好似有数不尽的宝藏让吴哲晗去探索着。吻的莫寒都憋红了脸眼泛泪光无力的捶打在她的胸口上依旧不停的把舌尖伸向最深处。  


“好了，你快松口吧，她都快窒息了。”

戴萌再也看不下去帮莫寒推开吴哲晗的身体，提醒着吴哲晗让她心里有点数。

终于得到新鲜空气的莫寒满脸红晕的后靠在戴萌的胸膛上激烈喘息着。

“对不起，莫莫，我太爱你了，导致对你无法自拔。”吴哲晗一脸愧疚的对着莫寒道歉，真是莫寒太甜美了，她的信息素窜到五脏六腑很能让人失去理智。

莫寒看着一脸歉意的吴哲晗气喘吁吁对她的说：“没事，五折...今晚你们做什么都可以。”

吴哲晗听了莫寒的谅解后嘿嘿一下对着戴萌挑了下眉，戴萌看到后翻了个白眼怼过去。

随后她们让莫寒平躺了下来，两人分别躺在了莫寒的胸前两侧，各自舔舐着自己那边的柔软乳尖。

“哈啊...唔...啊啊...”

莫寒在这快感中不自主的呻吟着，用手捂着自己红透的脸感觉真是羞耻，被两个人玩弄着自己胸前的蓓蕾，一样的温热舒服，她们的舌尖仿佛带着按摩器，一挨住就能让自己浑身酥麻放松。

真是爱死她们俩了。

莫寒看着胸前的两颗柔软的脑袋，本情动的双手无处安放之时抚摸上了她们的头发，此刻的莫寒好想分泌出乳汁来滋润灌满两位的口腔，她们就像婴孩般拼命汲取着营养。即使已经吸的通红还是不罢休觉得奇迹能出现。 

上半身是流不出来了，下半身的液体倒是流的一塌糊涂。空虚难耐的忸怩着自己的腰肢，双腿夹紧不想让她们发现自己的身体是如此的淫荡。然而戴萌和吴哲晗已经感受到了莫寒的饥渴难耐，默契的将自己没有支撑身体的手顺着莫寒的嫩滑肌肤向下移动来到了已经湿淋淋的诱人小穴旁，没有一丝犹豫，她们已经找好了目标，时刻发起进攻着。

戴萌的食指和中指通过分泌着大量粘液的情况下顺利的进入了湿滑紧致的小穴中，吴哲晗也不甘示弱食指和拇指柔捏着莫寒下身顶上的那颗极其敏感绝妙软肉。两人分工明确，上下前后不同的力道刺激着莫寒的敏感点，真是要让莫寒泄脱在今晚。

下体被填满的快乐真是无法言语，双重的快感袭来让插在头发中的手也逐渐加重了力道。

“啊哈...轻点...啊啊...要死了...啊啊啊...”

莫寒大声娇吟着，宣泄着自己身中内在的快乐。戴萌情到深处也控制不住了自己，穴道内的力道逐渐加重了。两根手指伸到深处寻找着内里的G点。一下又一下的勾弄那一点，每顶一下能明显感觉到莫寒的肉穴就快速收缩一下。在顶弄得过程中更是又流出了一些蜜汁，润滑着穴道，手指来回抽插进进出出，水渍和空气挤压发出咕啾咕啾的声音。而莫寒的雪白胸脯上戴萌也忍不住的轻咬了起来。 给了莫寒更大的刺激。

另一边的吴哲晗把玩的那颗小软肉已经红肿的变大了许多，滋滋冒着密液泛着水光，晶莹剔透的模样看起来就像海中宝贵的神圣红珍珠。莫寒真是被快感逼的头皮发麻。呼吸紊乱不知道在说着什么。

”啊啊啊...不要啦...啊唔...泄...要泄了...啊啊...不行了...”

莫寒要被全身撩弄起来的敏感点难耐的大声呻吟着，身体想索取的更多，大脑却说出相反的话。明明腿间的穴口像个章鱼一样恬不知耻的紧吸着戴萌的手指想索取的更多，却又怕快感来的太猛自己承受不了。感觉自己内心很无助只能承受着四面八方传来的酥麻感觉她们从神经末梢处纷至沓来挤到脑间的快感处，慢慢集的越来越多到达一个量时它一定会爆发的。

“啊~~~！”

莫寒紧闭着双眼一声浪叫后拼命往后仰头反弓起身子陡然一下巨颤。腿间的小穴直接爽的喷潮，噗呲噗呲抑制不住的喷射而出，大量的透明的体液射在床单上形成了一道欲望的光亮水痕。

美妙的高潮快感又从脑部分散开来，到达身体的四肢百骸。全身电流激过整个身体尤为的轻松快乐。大脑一片空白没有了思想什么也不想只有那绝顶的高潮袭来才感觉自己原来还活在这个世上。

真的是ALPHA和OMEGA天生体格的差距，两位ALPHA还没有插入莫寒的身体，她就已经虚脱的要命了瘫在床上喘息着。

吴哲晗见莫寒泄了大量的体液心疼的起身趴在莫寒的腿间，温柔的舔舐着她双腿间的各种分泌物。柔软的舌尖再次触碰颤抖的小穴让莫寒的小腹又燃烧起了欲望。

一旁的戴萌把吴哲晗的细腻温柔看在眼里牢记学习。身下的紫红性器已经憋得坚硬无比，看着吴哲晗占了先机没办法只好在一边自己拨动着下体打着飞机。

吴哲晗见那个嫩粉穴口又流出了欲望的汁液，也不假思索着伏着自己的火热坚挺一个挺腰就慢慢深没其中，去开拓里面的甬道。硕大的性器整根没入还是让莫寒有点吃不消，不禁发出一声痛哼。

“啊唔...五折...”

莫寒用湿漉漉的眼睛深情的望着把自己双腿抗在肩上的吴哲晗，看着她柔和精致的五官，温和优雅的气质，不禁觉得吴哲晗就是上辈子守护她的天使吧。这辈子就交给戴萌了。然而看到戴萌时却看到她正坐在一边埋头撸着自己的下身，真是笨蛋。

即使在吴哲晗的节奏中起伏着，莫寒还是叫了戴萌。

“戴萌...过来...”

戴萌听话的过来跪坐在一旁那根突突跳动的肉棒正悬在莫寒的脸上。

莫寒二话不说，就用自己的手帮戴萌套弄了起来，这样戴萌一脸欣慰的享受着莫寒的服务。

“你再近点...给你口...”

戴萌听到后喜出望外的看着莫寒，顿时变得神采奕奕。没多想，戴萌就把双手撑在床单上顺势直接悬空跪趴在了莫寒的脸上，头对着吴哲晗。粗大的性器正对着莫寒的娇艳小口。让她能嗦到自己的敏感蘑菇头。而戴萌则挺着身子努力向耕耘中的吴哲晗靠近。

吴哲晗也慢慢下压了身体，压到能吻上戴萌的红唇为止。

淫靡的交合水声不绝于耳。各自的喘息声也此起彼伏。

每个人都沉浸在自己的快感中，形成了无限循环的彭罗斯三角。

吴哲晗也不知道她在莫寒身上到底摩擦了多久，直到按耐不住的粗喘从胸腔呼吸出知道自己要顶不住了。

“嘶啊...莫莫...这次我能射进去吗？”

“唔....啊....”

莫莫从口中拿出戴萌的肉棒，也情不自禁的娇喘起来

“啊啊...射...射满...”

听到满意回答的吴哲晗更加卖力的挺进着腰肢，用力一边又一遍的碾压过莫寒内里的G点。激得莫寒身体也止不住得发颤，紧窄的小穴贪婪的吞吐着，好似填不满的欲望深渊。狠狠吸着穴里那跟坚挺。

戴萌见莫寒情绪激荡了起来，又退到了旁边用手用力的上下撸弄着。

“...莫寒...我来了....啊啊...”

吴哲晗一阵猛冲顶开了莫寒娇嫩的生殖腔口，腰间的酥麻感觉立刻散发开来，肉棒情动成结死死卡着穴口，迫不及待的射进去了大量滚烫浊白的精液，那都是吴哲晗身体内的欲望通通给了莫寒射满她的宫腔。莫寒原本的平坦小腹都变得微微鼓了起来。自己也再次泄下了许多混合液体。这让莫寒有了说不出的满足感全身充满了情欲的粉红。

而一旁的戴萌也觉得高潮感觉到来，手上的速度逐渐加快中，变得面红耳赤一声喟叹后，莫寒嘴巴张的有些慢了，大量的浓白液体顺势射在了莫寒的脸上。戴萌一阵愧疚赶忙俯身把射出的精液都从莫寒脸上舔干净了。 

这夜还没有结束呢。

吴哲晗把软在床上像一滩水的莫寒用小孩儿把尿般的姿势轻松抱了起来，正面对着戴萌。戴萌立刻就明白了吴哲晗的意思。也用自己双臂放在了莫寒的膝盖腿间。一起支撑着莫寒，前端的性器又抬起了雄纠的头，直直的插进了莫寒的滴水的穴中，使劲往吴哲晗身上挤。

莫寒的双臂无力的环着戴萌的脖颈，以这么羞耻的姿势打开着，两副火热的身体夹着自己真是动弹不得。完全是个被乖乖挨操的肉穴花瓶。花瓶就花瓶吧，谁让眼前是自己最爱的戴萌呢。

“哈啊...戴萌...啊啊...按你喜欢的来吧...啊啊”

戴萌彻底的释放了自己，重重的吻着莫寒的唇，狠狠的插着她的穴。想把自己告诉过她的没告诉过她的通通告诉她。

她爱她。

“啊啊....呜呜啊....哈啊.....唔....”

剧烈的刺激下莫寒说不出一句话，只是眼尾通红的留着泪默默看着戴萌。能看的到她对自己强势的爱意。

“啊！”

不知何时吴哲晗的坚硬顶进了莫寒的后穴中，前后夹击也随着戴萌节奏摇摆着。

现在莫寒就像在海中漂流的一叶扁舟，两个船夫掌握了这首船的全部命运。随着船夫的技巧而随波摇摆着。身下双穴深处的敏感点都被粗壮的肉棒撩拨着。她们的节奏如此一致都卯足了劲操干这窄小的甬道不断抽插着。莫寒被这致死般的快感淫叫到沙哑，只能在海浪般翻涌的情潮中溢出细碎的呜咽。双穴的内壁褶皱不断的蠕动紧缩着。汲取着她们肉棒中的一切。

“啊啊...都...都给我...啊呜...”

两个ALPHA得到了指令都咬牙进行着最后的冲击。粘稠的透明液体也都在高速的抽插中化为了白色泡沫，都努力释放着彼此的欲望。莫寒觉得腔口一阵绞紧抽搐。随着穴口一下子的痉挛颤栗全身紧绷着。

莫寒大叫了一声，她的情欲高潮达到了巅峰的快感，这一刻莫寒的脑子里仿佛在放烟花。直接被爽到眼神散涣没有了神魂，好似已经到了美好的天堂境界。前穴和后穴都承受着她们喷涌勃发的精液浇洒在自己最深处的花心处，射的满满当当。整个身体因为激烈的性事而发生剧烈的颤抖。

持续了好一会儿她们才把自己的性器从莫寒的体内抽出，一拔出来穴口真是一泻千里。那粗壮的肉棒都撑的小穴合不拢口。

戴萌看着被她和吴哲晗操到失神的莫寒甚是心疼吻着她细嫩脸颊上的泪痕缓缓的把软成一摊棉花的莫寒放在了床上。一起搂着莫寒深情缱绻的入睡了。

这一定是个让莫寒拥有无限回忆的美好夜晚。


End file.
